


pokemon days #1: Izuku Midoriya

by chocolatepony157



Series: Pokemon days [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Izuku is an eevee, Training, and everyone loves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatepony157/pseuds/chocolatepony157
Summary: Izuku woke up one day to discover he had become an eevee! With this new form, what hijinks will he get up to this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on this site! I just wanted to do something fun. I hope you all enjoy!

Izuku woke up one day feeling weird. He tried to step outta bed but fell face first into the floor.

"What the heck?" He thought to himself. He tried to stand up but he lost balance and fell again.

"Oww!" He yelled as he felt his face. But something was wrong, his face wasn't normally.....fuzzy. He walked, correction, crawled over to the mirror to see what was wrong and saw it. What stared back was not a human boy, but a fox-like creature with a big, bushy tail. He had become an eevee!

Despite his cute appearance, Izuku screamed as he crawled away from the mirror to the door. He tried to grab the handle but he was to small to reach it.

"Hello? Someone help me!" He screamed. The door opened to reveal Ida, who was looking around the room with worry.

"I came as soon as I could, now what's the tr-" He stops as soon as he spots Izuku, all fluffy and cute. Despite this he screams and falls to the floor.

"Midoriya! What on earth happened to you?!" He asks. "I don't know!" Izuku shouts, staring at his newly formed tail. Ida recovered from the shock and scooped up a much lighter Izuku in his arms. Ida ran as fast as his engines would allow and reached their classroom before anyone did.

Aizawa was at his desk sorting papers when he saw Ida rush in. "Ida," He sighed. "what are-" He stopped to look at the small green fox in Ida's arms.

"Hi mr. Aizawa..." Izuku replied sheepishly. Aizawa continued to stare until he got up from his desk and walked out the door. 10 minutes later he brought principal Nezu back with him.

"Oh dear," He said. "this is certainly a dilemma."

"What can we do?" Izuku asked.

"We'll try find whoever's responsible for this, and make a cure if we can't. In the meantime, you will continue with your studies as normal. It's strange I know, but this knowledge is important if you want to become a pro hero. Until you're back to normal, the school will help with anything you need. Don't be afraid to ask."

Izuku understood. Even though it was strange, he wasn't planning on missing out on his studies. So with that came the weirdest week ever.

..........

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!??????????" Cried Izuku's classmates in shock. After everyone came in to class today, Aizawa had informed them of what had happened to Izuku. Everyone crowded around Izuku to get more info on what happened.

"What happened man?!" Cried sero.

"So strange..." Tokoyami said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kirishima.

"We should give Midoriya some room." Said Ojiro, pushing some people back with his tail.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" The girls cried. "HE'S SO CUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!" The girls picked Izuku up like a toy and started to cuddle him, much to his embarrassment.

"He's so soft! like a blanket!" Said Hagakure, petting his tail.

"He's looks like a puppy!" Said Ashido, pinching his cheeks.

"And he's small! you can hold him in your arms!" said Uraraka, petting his head.

"WHAT?!" Cried Kaminari and Mineta in frustration.

"Why did you have to change into something cute? That's not fair!" said kaminari

"I bet you changed on purpose just to get the girls attention, didn't you?" Accused mineta.

"N-no, i-it's not l-like that!" Said a super flustered Izuku, trying to pull away from the girls. The girls weren't the only ones interested in his new appearance, Koda stared wide-eyed in delight at his classmate. He went over to talk with Izuku, confusing everyone.

"That's enough everyone!" Said Aizawa, activating his quirk. The students immediately went to there seats. Even though class had started, Izuku could feel his classmates staring at him.

"This is going to be tough...." Izuku thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Training time came and everyone was gearing up for battle, except for Izuku because he could no longer fit in his costume. Because of Izuku's change, training today was just a battle between two students. Izuku wanted to take notes on the battles but found he had no thumbs to write with. He cried silently to himself.

He watched his classmates fight, mentally taking notes in his head as he watched. First there was Sero vs. kirishima, which was interesting to watch given that both boys have improved dramatically. Then there was Ashido vs Uraraka, which had gotten intense with all that acid and floating debris. Then there was Jiro vs Bakugo, which was pretty short, to no one's surprise. And then there was Hagakure vs Sato, where Hagakure had won with her stealth.

Finally Izuku was up to fight, with his opponent being Ida. "Being your friend, I don't want to hurt you in this state," Said Ida, arms crossed. "but being your rival, I don't want to hold back either." "It's fine," Said Izuku, taking his stance." I can handle it." Aizawa shouted go as Izuku and Ida faced off. _Even in this body, I should still have my power._ Izuku thought as he ran. _I should concentrate!_ He summoned his power to fight back but it wasn't one for all, it was something else.

He suddenly gained incredible speed as he dashed right into Ida's stomach, knocking the taller one back.

**IZUKU USED QUICK ATTACK**

Everyone was stunned at his new speed, even Izuku himself. He didn't have much time to think about it though as Ida was running at him again. Izuku barely dodges Ida's kick, but stumbled in doing so. He got back up and started to think.

_Ida's fast. With my legs so stubby I won't be able to use them. But maybe there's...._ Izuku Looks at his tail.  _Of course! If I can't use my legs then I'll use my tail! I never thought I'd say that._

With that, he readies his tail as Ida charges again. Izuku summons his power into his tail as he jumps And yells "SMMMAAAASHHHH!!!" Ida brings his right leg up to block the attack and hopefully kick him too. Suddenly Izuku's Tail turned silver as it slams down on Ida's leg.

**IZUKU USED IRON TAIL**

While everyone was surprised by Izuku's quick attack, they calmed a few seconds later because they knew his quirk could make him fast. This however was something else entirely! Everyone let out a big "WHHHAAAATTT!?" and ran towards Him, pushing Ida out of the way for answers.

"MIDORIYA!" Exclaimed Kirishima. "That's Tetsutetsu's quirk! How did you do that?!"

"How many powers do you have in that form, Deku? Said Uraraka.

"TELL US, MAN! TELL US!" Cried Sero.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Cried Izuku, trying to get away from the crowd.

"DEKU!!!!" Bakugo shouted. "TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT YOU BASTARD!!" Bakugo started running at him. Izuku screams as he got flashbacks from the quirk apprehension test.

Suddenly Aizawa's capture weapon came and wrapped everyone, yes everyone, up.

"Everyone that's enough." Aizawa said. "I know it's strange but your have to leave Midoriya alone. He's probably more confused than all of you, yet he's working through it despite that. If you all can't have Midoriya here without bombarding him with questions then I'll have to take him away to separate training."

Everyone looked at each other, and then to Izuku. Guilt started to form on their faces.

"Deku....I'm sorry." Said Uraraka as she sat down. "I forgot how weird and scary it must be for you."

"Yeah man, sorry" Said Sero, rubbing his head.

One by one, everyone of his classmates apologized. Even Bakugo apologized sorta, he grumbled it out in a hurry and walked away.

"Alright," Sighed Aizawa. "that's enough for today. Everyone go back to your dorms, we'll continue tomorrow." With that, everyone headed out. Izuku was about to do the same when Aizawa called to him.

"Not you. Come here" Izuku walked towards him, confused on what he would want.

"Yes Sensei?" Izuku asked.

"I wanna talk to you about your powers. Follow me to the conference room."

"Okay..." Izuku said. He followed Aizawa to the conference room, curious as to what Aizawa wanted with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku followed Aizawa to the conference room. Aizawa opened the door to reveal several of the teachers and the principal. Everyone turned to the two figures,like they were expecting them. Upon looking at the small green fox, Midnight squealed. She ran over to him and scooped him into her arms.

"He's so cute! Shota, you didn't tell me he turned out like this! Aaaaaaaaa!"

While being held, all Izuku could think was,  _NO! NOT AGAIN!!!!!_

"Midnight, that's enough!" Aizawa said, glaring at Midnight. With a pout, Midnight sets Izuku down on the table

"Alright," Nezu said, looking serious. "with that out of the way, let's talk about the most recent development. Midoriya, it's come to our attention that in this new form, you've gained new powers. We would like to explore these new abilities, as it may help us have a better understanding of how your new form works. And it could help us make the cure faster."

Izuku pondered. The new powers he gained were definitely interesting, and he would also like to explore what he can do.

"Sure!" Izuku proclaimed. "I want to test my new powers!'

The teachers took him to a training facility to see what he can do. Izuku stood in the middle of the testing ground with dummies set up all around him. He charges his power and dashes into the dummies.

**IZUKU USED QUICK ATTACK**

Using his speed, he slams his body into the dummies and destroys them. After a couple of minutes he starts using his tail to slam into the dummies after he dashes. When all the dummies were destroyed, some new one were replaced. Izuku moved to power two as he focused his energy into his tail. Within a few seconds his tail became hard and shiny.

**IZUKU USED IRON TAIL**

Using his tail, Izuku smashes them all with a couple strikes. One even went down in one strike. He kept at it for a bit, doing cool tricks in the process, until all the dummies were destroyed once more. Round 3 and Izuku charges his power again. This time he summons 50 purple balls of energy.

**IZUKU USED HIDDEN POWER**

He shoots his hidden power at the dummies. They all break at the same time. When the fourth round comes up, he closes his eyes and concentrates. He could feel power building up, but where? Then he felt it in his eyes. Could he have laser vision? He opens them and......hearts appeared around his eyes, making him look even more cute.

**IZUKU USED BABY-DOLL EYES**

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Cried Midnight for the other side of the room. "SO CUTE!!" ........What just happened?

**............**

"So those are my powers." Said Izuku. "I tried conjuring more but that's all I can do." His classmates listened with great interest. They were amazed he could do so much!

"Wow Deku, that's incredible!" Said Uraraka. "I kinda wanna see those moves now!"

"Yeah man!" Said Kirishima. "Show us your powers!"

"Show us baby-doll eyes!" Gushed Ashido.

"HUH?!" Izuku said blushing.

"Cmon! Do it for us! You'll look so cute!" Hagakure said.

"Cmon please?" cried the girls in unison. Izuku screams as he gets smothered by the girls.

"Ladies!" Said Ida, moving his arm up and down. "You shouldn't force a classmate to use a power if he doesn't want to!"

"Aww, that's no fun!" Ashido said, pouting.

"I honestly don't care what moves he has," Bakugo interrupted. "as long as he doesn't hold back! YOU HEAR ME DEKU!"

"Yes Kacchan!" Izuku squeaked, not intentionally.

"It's getting late." Said Todoroki, eyes closed. "We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah," Agreed Izuku, yawning. "I've been training all day, I think I'll rest.

"Wait! What about your powers?" Said Ashido. "We haven't seen them yet!"

"We can see them in the morning." Todoroki said. "Now let's get to sleep."

Ashido groaned, upset that she'd have to wait as everyone headed to bed. Izuku walked into his room as Ida opened the door for him. Izuku thanked him and jumped on his bed. Izuku curled up into a little ball and fell asleep easily as his All might blanket was now much bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

"WOOOOOOOOOOOW!!"

When morning came, everyone began to pester Izuku about his new powers. He decided to finally showing in the training area. Everyone had seen quick attack and iron tail but not hidden power as a bunch of purple balls formed around him. He launched them around the area as chunks of rocks and debris were scattered everywhere.

"That's amazing Deku! Shouted Uraraka.

"You go man!" Said Kirishima.

"Impressive." Said Todoroki.

"Yes yes that's cool and all but," Said Ashido impatiently. "I wanna see baby-doll eyes! Midnight has bee talking about it nonstop and I wanna see it too!"

"Come on please Midoriya?" begged Hagakure.

_Not this again!_ Thought Izuku as he sighed. "Alright," He said finally. "I'll do it. But you have to promise me you're not gonna smother me!"

"We promise!" Said the girls. Izuku closed his eyes, concentrating on his power before finally opening them. Hearts formed around his eyes as they sparkled. He looked so cute! The girls and Koda squee'd as Ashido began taking pictures and Uraraka fainted.

"Guys....this is embarrassing." Said Izuku, blushing.

"But you're so cute!" Said Ashido.

Izuku covered his face with his paws, suddenly regreting everything.

 

**.............**

 

"Hey Deku! Your new form is amazing!" Uraraka said. "What do y-" She tried to say more but Izuku was muttering to himself.

_MuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermutter_

_Sothisformcandoalotthat'simpressivebutisthatallthisformcandoImeanthemovesIhaveareprettycoollikemyquickattackIcanjustdashthroughmyenemieslikeIIdaandmyirontailisalsosuperstrongitcanevenloweranotherperson'sdefencesometimesandmyhiddenpowerisespeciallystronggivenmysizeasIcanmakesomanyballsofenergybutwhatdoesbaby-dolleyesdoI'mstilltryingtofigurethatout-_

_MuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermutterMuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermutter_

As everyone stared, they realized one thing: Even in that form, his muttering is still scary.

**...............**

"Hey Midoriya!" Shouted Tetsutetsu.

It was lunch time and Izuku had been given permission to go to the cafeteria. By now, everyone knows what happened to him and started to asked him questions regarding how he felt. His classmates started pushing people away as students from all classes came to speak to him. Izuku had over time grown more confident in his new form and started to answer questions.

He was interrupted, however, when Tetsutetsu of class 1-B came up to him.

"I heard in your new form you can cover your tail in steel, like me! Except the tail part. Can I see?" Tetsutetsu asked. Izuku thought about it. He thought it wouldn't hurt to do as long as he didn't attack anybody. So, with a smile, he used iron tail. Everyone watched amazed as his tail shined in the light. Tetsutetsu was ecstatic as he became steel too.

"All right!" He cried. "We can totally be metal buddies!"

"Hmm...that's not bad but," Everyone turned to Monoma as he suddenly started talking. "All cool things come at a cost. I mean look at you, you're a dog or something! You can't even open doors by yourself! How are we even supposed to take you seriously? I can do all that and still be human and you're not even good enough to keep-"

He's interrupted by Kendo smacking him in the neck. He falls to the floor, out cold.

"Sorry about him, he's probably just jealous you have cool new powers and a cute form." She said as she walked away with Monoma to finish her lunch. After that embarrassing display, everyone continued to ask Izuku questions, with Izuku realizing he's never been this popular before. But he admits it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, let me guys know if when I do other characters into pokemon if you want me to turn Izuku back or keep him as he is.


	5. announcement

Hello everyone! I know it's a bummer that this in't a chapter but I had to say something. I haven't been feel motivated lately and school has also been taking my time. So I apologies to everyone waiting for a new chapter for all my works, especially this one. But don't fret, I'm not abandoning this story! I just need to find time and think for ideas and then I'll be back on track! Thanks to everyone for supporting this series, it means so much to me that you've all enjoyed it. Have a wonderful day and thanks for listening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to part a small part of a bigger chapter, but I felt bad about leaving this for so long, and I figured you all deserved at least something. SO here's a short, funny moment of Izuku's life. I promise something bigger is coming.

"Hey Midoriya!" Ashido said, running to him. Izuku looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?" He said.

"So the girls and I have been talking and-" She holds up a a pile of clothes his size. "We wanna play dress up!"

Izuku stares dumbfounded before finally saying a small "Huh?" The girls inch closer and Izuku bolts.

"After him!" Hagakure said as the girls started running. Izuku runs as the girls chase him all over the dorms.

 After awhile, Izuku looked behind himself and saw no one. He stopped running, thinking he lost the girls. Suddenly, he hears a noise in the hallway. Izuku looks around, but couldn't see anything. He was about to move on when something grabbed him. He screamed, trying to get away.

"Don't worry!" Said a voice. "It's just me!" The voice belonged to Toru, having taken off her clothes to become invisible to catch the small fox. The other girls began cheering and ran up to him.

""YAY, we caught you!" Mina said with glee. "Now it's dress-up time." Izuku hung sadly in Toru's arms as they took him to Momo's room. There, Tsuyu dumped out a box of small clothing and started sorting through it.

"OOH! This is cute!" Ochako said, holding a little sailor outfit.

"Let's put it on!" Said Mina with excitement. Moments later, Izuku now found himself sporting the sailor outfit, equipped with the hat and ribbon. The girls squeed as they took pictures of him. The green fox turned red with embarrassment as they also put him in other costumes like a chef outfit, an angel outfit, a farmer's overalls, and the strangest one of all, cheese. After the girls had their fun, they finally let Izuku go, much to his relief.

When he got to his room, he collapsed on the floor. He mentally hoped that the girls would NEVER share those pictures with anyone else.

 


	7. Pokeberries part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On June 7th, I got to go on a tour of Funimation and got to meet Colleen Clinkenbeard, voice actress for Momo Yaoyorozu. She was so nice! I was so happy to meet her! And it was a great place to explore! :D

Izuku was walking to school with Eijiro and Momo. They decided to take a path through forest so people wouldn't bother Izuku with questions about his condition. They found the scenic route to be quite lovely as flowers were blooming in the trees and birds were singing songs. They were talking about various things like homework, combat techniques and new heroes that showed up.

Izuku was about to mention a news article about the new heroes when he stopped. He sniffed the air and noticed something smelled good. Without even realizing it, Izuku left the group. He followed the smell to some big bushes covering what appeared to be an entrance to a cave. He pushed through with some difficultly but eventually managing to get through.

Izuku went wide-eyed as he saw not a cave, but a garden of trees and bushes filled with berries. But what caught his eye was the berries as they weren't the normal ones he'd seen before. They had bright colors, odd shapes and good smells (At least to him). Izuku stared at the fruit hungrily, He had a light breakfast because he wanted time to train in his new form.

He walked closer, mouth salivating with each step. When he reach it he started pulling the fruit off the bushes. Then, against his own judgement, he started eating. Most of the berries tasted wonderful, each one having their own unique flavor. After he was done eating, he laid down to rest. Izuku was about to fall asleep when he heard voices calling his name.

It was Momo and Eijiro, concerned that they had lost their friend. Izuku called back, saying he was in a cave. After a few minutes, the two heroes finally found their small fox companion. They were about to say something when they saw the garden. Both were confused and astonished, having never seen berries like this before.

"What is this place?" Said Momo, looking at the trees.

"I don't know." Izuku replied. He had no idea where these came from.

" We should show the class!" Eijiro suggested. "They'd definitely want to see this!"

"It is beautiful, but we have to be careful." Momo said, eyeing a berry. "We don't know what these are. For all we know, they could be dangerous."

"That's true." Izuku agreed. Suddenly, it just occurred to him that he had eaten many of the strange berries. Izuku screams.

"WAH! What's wrong?!" Shouted Momo, who was surprised by Izuku's yell.

"I ate the berries!" He yelled. "I don't even know why, I was just so hungry!"

"We have to go see Recovery Girl!" Momo said, picking up the small fox as she ran. The three heroes in training raced to UA high to see their nurse. Once they got there, Recovery Girl took Izuku and looked him over.

"Odd." She said. "Despite what you all told me, Midoriya's normal. In fact, he looks even better than he was the last time I saw him!"

"But how can that be?" Izuku said, shocked.

"I don't know," Replied Recovery girl. "But you're going to be alright. I wouldn't do it again though, you really aught to be more careful!"

After the heroes left the office, they went back to the dorms to discuss things.

"Interesting," Izuku mumbled. "the berries actually healed me." He turns to his friends and says, "I should have a closer look at them."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mina said, suddenly appearing.

"We found a garden with a bunch of strange berries in it." Momo replied.

"OOH!" Mina exclaimed. "I wanna see! I wanna see! can you take me? Oh! I should invite the others!" Before the three could stop her, she ran off. "Hey everyone!" Mina cheerfully shouted. "Momo's gonna take us to a garden with strange berries!"

The other students started talking in confusion before Momo came in and said, "Everyone quiet down!" The talking ceased as Momo cleared her throat. "Izuku found a garden filled with strange berries. It's not far from the school. We were talking of going back because Izuku had eaten some of these berries didn't get hurt. In fact, they even healed him. Anyone is welcome to go but I would advise not eating the berries, as we don't know what they are yet."

"YAAAAY!" Mina cheers. "Let's go! I can't wait!" Mina rushes out of the room in excitement with Toru and Ochako following closely behind. Momo sighs as she and the rest of the class follow as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd thought I'd try to incorporate other elements of pokemon into this universe, and I thought the poke-berries was a good start.


	8. Sad announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to make an unfortunate announcement to you all. After thinking about it for a long time, I've decided I am no longer working on this story. This decision was difficult make make as I loved the idea and still do, but I've lost my motivation to continue it. I also want to focus on my own story ideas rather than just fanfiction (though I might still write it sometimes)

I just want to apologies to the fans who've waited two months just for this. I just want you all to know that I am super thankful that you've enjoyed it so far, and that your support has made me super happy. However, if there is one thing I can't stand, it's unfinished work. I never said this story was canceled, I just said I won't continue it. That means, if anyone wants to continue this story, be my guest. I give you my full permission.

Maybe you'll add something new that I never would've even thought of to it. In any case, I'll be sure to read it. That's all I wanted to say. Again, thanks so much everyone, and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story even if someone else is writing it.


End file.
